


Intellectual Crush

by Sangerin



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Femslash, First Crush, Pre-Canon, Summer Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She started looking back on her life with different eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intellectual Crush

After Willow met Tara, and when she started looking back on her life with different eyes, it was a summer physics camp that loomed in her memories. 

It was natural enough – Willow supposed – to develop a crush on an older girl; a genius who was at the camp as a tutor. Winifred seemed to like her, too, and they would sit together in the evenings solving complex equations and attempting new solutions to things not on the camp syllabus, like Fermat's theorem. Willow would sit as close to Winifred as she dared, and lived for the other girl's encouraging smiles.


End file.
